Pacey and Joey married
by awesomewriter1997
Summary: what if Joey and Pacey went to the same college. what would Joey say
1. Surprises

Pacey and Joey have been together in secret for 2 months because they were afraid of how everyone else would react.

* * *

 **A few days later**

Pacey is still in Capside Cod and Joey is in Boston in college. Pacey thinks _I should go to college with Joey I love her so much_. So Pacey applies for the college in boston where Joey is and gets in.

* * *

 **in the college where Joey is**

Joey was in her class when she sees Pacey walk down the hall. Joey asks the professor "may I go to the washroom please"

The professor looks at Joey and says "yes you may but be quick"

Joey ran into the hallway. 

* * *

**In the hallway**

Pacey was standing in the hallway trying to figure out where his classes were. Pacey turns around and sees Joey and says "hey you"

Joey looks at Pacey and replies "hey what are you doing here"

Pacey replies "trying to figure out where my classes are"

Joey laughs and says "here let me see your class list"

Pacey hands it over to her and Joey says "you have the same classes I do"


	2. a dance and love

Pacey and Joey have been living together for 2 months and they have never been happier. One day Joey was all alone in the living room and Joey never admitted this to anyone but she loved dancing and singing. One of Joey's favorite songs comes on and Joey runs into the living room and starts dancing around the living room and all of a sudden Pacey comes home early and sees this and thinks _holy crap she is a good dancer_

Pacey is pulled out of his thoughts with Joey saying "hey baby you are home early"

Pacey replies "I know. One question where did you learn how to dance like that"

Joey replies "my mom"

Pacey nods and asks "do you know how to waltz?"

Joey nods and asks "yes why"

Pacey replies "I need to learn because my sister is marrying Dawson and they want me to waltz"

Joey nods and says "well i have to perfect song for that"

Joey goes over to music CD's that she has and pulls out her high school musical 3 and plays the song Can I have this dance and goes back over to Pacey and says "alright listen closely to the words and try to follow the instructions ok"

Joey then starts singing along by saying

 _[Joey]_

 _Take my hand, take a breath_  
 _Pull me close and take one step_  
 _Keep your eyes locked on mine,_  
 _And let the music be your guide._

 _[Pacey, Joey]_  
 _Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)_  
 _We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next_

 _(Chorus)_  
 _It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_  
 _It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_  
 _And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_  
 _So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_  
 _Can I have this dance_

 _[Pacey]_  
 _Take my hand, I'll take the lead_  
 _And every turn will be safe with me_  
 _Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_  
 _You know I'll catch you through it all_

 _[Pacey Joey]_  
 _And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)_  
 _'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are_

 _(Chorus)_  
 _It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_  
 _It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_  
 _And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_  
 _So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_  
 _Can I have this dance_

 _[Joey And Pacey]_  
 _Oh no mountains too high enough oceans too wide_  
 _'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_  
 _Let it rain, let it pour_  
 _What we have is worth fighting for_  
 _You know I believe, that we were meant to be_

 _(Chorus)_  
 _It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)_  
 _It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)_  
 _And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_  
 _So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_  
 _Can I have this dance_

 _Can I have this dance_  
 _Can I have this dance_

After the song was done Joey and Pacey pulled away from each other. After a while Joey broke the silence and said "there we go you are all ready for our wedding Pacey"

Pacey smiles and kisses Joey. After Pacey broke the kiss Pacey says "I am glad that I am marrying you Joey. I love you"

Joey replied " I love you to Pacey"

* * *

 **i will update soon**


End file.
